The prior art is already aware of screwdriver handles of various materials, shapes, and methods of manufacturing same. For instance, see the disclosures of the shape of screwdriver handles in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,236 and U.S Pat. No. Des. 309,246 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,718 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,852.
The present invention differs from the foregoing in that it pertains to a screwdriver handle which has an elastomer cover thereover, namely, a silicone rubber cover. Again, the prior art does contain disclosures of tool handles which have elastomer covers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,899 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,914 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,413 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,718 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,286, for instance, which differ from this invention.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it has a unique arrangement for attaching the elastomer cover to a solid piece core, and it presents a unique configuration in its cross-section, and the exterior of the elastomer cover is unique and the cover itself is made of a silicone rubber which has been found to be particularly suitable for surgical implements.
Accordingly, the present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a tool handle, such as a surgical screwdriver, which has an arrangement for physically attaching the elastomer cover to a core piece without the need for cement. The arrangement is such that the cross-sectional configuration of the elastomer cover presents corners of the handle and thereby enhances the feel and grip on the handle,and such enhancement is also in conjunction with having the surface of the elastomer cover of a dimpled or pockmarked arrangement so that it is irregular and further enhances security of the user's hand grip thereon.
As such, the implement handle of this invention can have an elastomer cover applied as a part of the handle, but not utilize cement or other foreign material for securing the cover to an underneath solid core piece. Further, the elastomer cover of this invention is capable of withstanding autoclaving at pressures and temperatures which would normally deteriorate other elastomer materials, but, in this arrangement, the handle of this invention can withstand repeated sterilization without noticeable deterioration.
The invention accordingly relates to both the product of the handle itself and to the method for making the handle by a molding process to achieve the aforementioned benefits and advantages.